Dance With Him
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Jim/Johan "Mind if I cut in where he left off?" "Yes." Silence "Because he left off with kissing me." AU


**A/N:** this is my "St. Valentine's Day" present for whomever reads this stuff....

NOTE: i came up with this idea reading "Medicine" (in my fav stories) and it's because of that that this won't go away.... also, if you're reading this play one of three songs "Hold Me" by Savage Garden, "Falling For the First Time" by Barenaked Ladies, or "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan, all of which i find very.... comforting for this story..... (kind of) mostly because i dun have a boyfriend or any significant other.... -ahem- so, without further ado, i present to you; "Dance With Me"

* * *

(Cowboyshipping Jim/Johan) AU! When it's time for flowers and chocolate and teddy bear hugs, nobody wants him. He doesn't care. He enjoys the silence, the time alone. But the new student has a crush on him and wants to be his Valentine! What a strange world....

* * *

Johan stretched and rocked back and forth. That was it. He was done for today.

He tossed his book off the bed and sprawled out. He would be spending Valentine's alone.... nobody wanted him to be their valentine, and he didn't care. He liked it.

He suddenly heard a rap on the door and sat up. "It's unlocked."

The door slowly eased open and Johan jumped off his bed. He quickly took his tie off and smiled at the new guy, and roommate. "Hey, didn't know when you were coming back. Here, just drop your backpack anywhere." He smiled brightly.

The brunette from Australia had drop-dead gorgeous abs and his eyes were so deep and enjoyable. He was lean, but strong, and fast. He had beaten the track star by five seconds in the day prior's PhizEd class. He always wore an orange scarf around his neck and had a thing for spiking his hair. He was quite handsome and since this was an all-boys school, he was getting a lot of rep from the all-girls school across the street.

Johan had told the brunette he'd close the blinds so none of the girls could spy on him.

James, Jim Cook, smiled brightly at Johan. "Thanks. I see nobody got you any gifts for Valentines."

"None of the girls give out presents and they certainly don't want me." Johan held up a small card. "But one of the boys gave me this. He likes me, but he's graduating. So, anything for the hot guy on campus?"

Jim's face flushed. "I'm not.... are you attracted to me?"

Johan gave a flirtatious smile. "If I was, I think you'd pitch me out this window on the fifth floor." He sighed and peeked out of the curtains. "My last roommate hated me so much he dangled me out the window by my left foot."

Jim sighed and plopped down on his bed. He threw his backpack so it hit the wall before it fell under his desk. Jim kicked off his black boots and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Well, I wouldn't do that."

Johan agreed and sat down. "So, how was day three?"

"Day three was.... boring."

"In that case, enjoy the rest of the day off. You'll never get more time to ponder a girlfriend than now."

"Will you stop that? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, so you say." Johan smiled. "Besides, who says you have a _girl_friend. A lot of boys are dating each other here. It's not uncommon. I know you're knew to this boarding school and everything, but we hardly spend time studying around here. Like tonight, for example, we're holding a party in the dance hall downstairs. Wanna come?"

Jim smiled to himself. "No, not really. I'd rather study."

"Suit yourself." He got up and picked up some cloths. "I'm going to shower, so, hold your own study session." Johan closed the door, leaving Jim alone.

He looked across at the billboard over Johan's bed. The flier for the dance was posted in a piece of bright, neon orange paper. It was stating that the time was in an hour. Jim had to still his heart all of a sudden because he was imagining Johan showering right that moment. He looked at the flier. He'd go.... if only to see Johan....

---later---

Johan was dressed in a lavender shirt with a pair of black jeans and white boots. It was his "thing" to be dressed like this. He decided he was going to look odd, but he was shocked when he discovered that Jim walked in not long after him.

Jim was wearing a light brown shirt, dark brown vest, matching jeans, tall brown boots, a brown hat, and his orange scarf. He looked more Australian than ever!

Johan just couldn't look at him and turned away. He was so cute! No, wait, he was handsome. He was utterly handsome.

Jim came over to Johan. "How do I look?"

Johan had to cover his mouth. "Cute, good, um, real good."

Jim touched Johan's arm. Suddenly, a soft hum started. It wasn't the fact that the party had been going for a few hours now, it was that there was a slow song being played. "Johan?" he asked, not letting go of Johan's arm.

"Yes?"

"Want to dance?"

Judai pushed Johan. "Dance with him, Johan. It's alright. Almost everybody has."

"What?"

Judai touched his cheek. "I'm not dancing with him. Edo and I are partners, after all. I wouldn't dance with anybody except him. Dance with Jim. Make him feel at home here."

Johan was about to protest when Jim let go of his arm.

"Is that a 'no', then?"

Johan smiled at Jim. "Okay, we can dance. But no picking me up." Johan held out his hand and showed himself to be shorter and wanting to be the girl in the dance. He hated taking the lead.

As they twirled, Jim looked at Johan's bright blue eyes. "Johan?"

"Mm?"

"You ever have a boyfriend before?"

"One. But we broke up after he hung me out the window."

"Mind if I cut in where he left off?"

"Yes."

Jim looked at Johan curiously.

"Because he left off at kissing me."

Jim suddenly let go of Johan's raised hand and cupped his face. With one sweep around in a circle, he met Johan's lips. He kept spinning with Johan in his arms.

What a good night.

"_Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man._"

'_Not for me. Not tonight._' Jim smiled into Johan's lips. '_Not when it's all so perfect like this._'

* * *

short, to the point, done. R&R?


End file.
